


Boredom

by dexter_13



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor, a bored Tony is dangerous, so is a bored Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexter_13/pseuds/dexter_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets bored at a mandatory 'informational meeting'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

A man is in the front of a medium sized room. He is talking about how to process evidence and stuff that majority of the agents in the room already know.

In the back right corner of the room, a chair creaks.

"Tony, for the millionth time, sit still." Kate whispers to her colleague sitting behind her without turning around.

"I'm bored," Tony whispers back.

"Well, so am I but at least I know how to sit still and not draw attention to myself by squeaking my chair…"

"Miss in the back" the speaker interrupts.

Kate looks up, shocked.

"Yeah, you. Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the room?"

Kate's cheeks turn a little pink. "Ah no, I'm good."

"Good. Now, pay attention to what I am saying and stop talking to your colleague. Okay, now, as I was saying…" The speaker continues.

Tony suddenly gets an idea to cure his boredom. He quickly looks to check if anybody is watching him. Gibbs is sleeping to his right. McGee and Abby are playing Tic Tac Toe and writing notes to each other at Tony's left. The rest of the NCIS agents are in front of the team. Majority of them are pretending to pay attention or are outright sleeping. There is the occasional Probie taking notes. Then Tony focuses on Kate in front of him. She is leaning forward, looking like she is taking notes. In reality, she is just drawing in her sketchbook. It is a mockery of the speaker in front. Just as Tony is about to tickle the back of her neck, a hand collides with the back of Tony's head. He lets out a little surprised yelp.

"What is it that you want?" the speaker asks, sounding annoyed at this interruption.

All the attention is on the back of the room and on Tony.

Tony rubs the back of his head and glares at Gibbs.

Gibbs is just smirking and looking at Tony quizzically, wondering what he can come up with as an excuse.

"I was wondering if I could go to the head, sir."

"You could've just gotten up and gone all by yourself. You are a big boy, aren't you?" The speaker says. The last question is in a slightly mocking tone.

A chuckle goes around the room.

"Since you seem not to think so, yes you may go to the bathroom. Do you need supervision?" the speaker mocks again.

There is another chuckle going around the room.

Tony's face turns bright pink. "No, I'm good." He proceeds to get up and rush out of the room. All the while, mumbling something about interfering bosses.

"Okay, now, where were we?" the speaker continues. "Ah, yes."


End file.
